


The Power of Love

by Littlemoth_950



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hans Has Feelings (Disney), Hans Redemption (Disney), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoth_950/pseuds/Littlemoth_950
Summary: After the events of Frozen II, Anna continues her life in Arendelle and faces unexpected situations. Breakups, lonliness and surprise invitations are just the beginning.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit unsure with the tags in this fic, but if anything needs change, I'll uptade them. 
> 
> *This work contains spoilers from Frozen II. *
> 
> I always wanted to write something about hansanna because I can't get over their song in the first movie *cries*  
> This story is basically complete in my mind, with just a few details that I'll adjust while I write the other chapters. I just don't know the frequency of the updates - but trust me, I'll finish this fic.

It has been a while since Anna felt so lost and alone. Watching Kristoff carrying all his belongings into the sledge brought back her worst memories. 

“Are you sure about this, Kristoff? You don’t have to leave the castle” the redhead asked, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. 

“Yes” he sighed, looking back at her with those same shine in his eyes. It was clear that both of them were suffering. “ I need to, but it’s not forever. We still can talk from time to time” he said with a comforting tone. 

“It’s okay” Anna accepted while she quickly stopped a single tear that formed in the corner of her eyes. She knew very well that It only took one little tear for her to be a crying mess in an instant “If it’s going to make you feel better, I can understand, but what about us ?...Can we still be together ?” 

“Anna, look, I didn’t expect to have to say this, but I think it’ll be better if you and me...you know” the blond hesitated, breathing in deeply. The queen seemed to understand what he meant just by the weak and uncertain tone of his voice, that only spoke again so there would be no misunderstandings “I think we should keep our friendship.” 

When it comes to breakups, you could consider yourself lucky if both of the parts could still be friends at the end. Anna knew this and yet it hurt so bad. She would’ve never imagine something like this would happen in her childhood dreams. That to fall in love you would also have to bear with the risk to break your heart. If she had to compare the pain of having her heart frozen and to watch someone she loves leaving in that way, the second would be the worst of them. 

“Sven and I need to go now, Anna. Please, take care of yourself and take care of Olaf” he remembered, laughing just a bit. “I will, and please take care of Kristoff as well, Sven” Anna gently stroked the reindeer, that after hearing her light heart provocation finally seemed a bit amused while the blond rolled his eyes playfully. Saying their goodbye in this way seemed much better than let it end bitterly, even thought it was something so serious. After all, that was her gift. Anna naturally possessed the charisma capable of thaw any frozen heart. It was the power Elsa said their mother gave to her. 

The image of her now ex-fiance grow smaller ‘till it was completely out of sight and if she wasn’t feeling insecure before, that only got worse after noticing how the castle became silent without him. That night, Olaf slept in her bedroom to keep her company. That night last for a month. 

After a whole month since she last saw Kristoff in person it got clear how serious their breakup really was. Her ex-fiance would send her a letter once a week just to prove he was fine, since he knew that Anna could track him and follow if she thought he wasn’t safe - Even thought Elsa promised she’d take care of him. However none of the letters showed any signal of hope about their relationship being back to what it was as a couple. They were nothing more than a few reports about his journey of self-realization. 

Anna sighed heavily and rubbed her face. The work of ruling Arendelle could be a burden sometimes and the thought that all her current close relationships were mostly just by letters remembered her of the time the castle kept it’s gates closed. 

All the people she could actually see were only the workers of the castle and they were always too busy to talk to. If she wasn’t able to take a break to be with her the people she needed, maybe the only real option was to go back to what she was already doing: dive in back to work. It could be a vicious circle that she was getting into consciously, but it was better than face the fact that she was feeling lonely. Plus she had other letters to read. 

Anna glanced at the pile of envelopes and grabbed the one that caught her attention right away. 

“This one is new” - she murmurs to herself, inspecting it. The envelope looked like it was made of a higher quality of paper compared to others. It was probably something very specific. You don’t get this kind of letter with a well made seal painted in gold everyday. It must be very important, but when she looked at the name of whoever send it, her heart skipped a beat in surprise. The letter destined to her was from the royal family of the Southern Isles, known as the family of her first boyfriend.


End file.
